


Loyalty

by AngelQueen



Series: Porn Battle Entries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Missing Scene, Porn Battle, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To cement her position further with Morgana, Gwen offers proof of her loyalty. Missing scene for 3x12 <i>The Coming of Arthur, Part One</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle, from the prompt: _Gwen/Morgana, proof_.

As Camelot is surrounded by an army that cannot die, Gwen can only watch. 

As the knights go forth to a battle they cannot win, Gwen can only watch.

As Morgana watches this and smiles in icy delight, Gwen decides to do more than watch.

It is Morgana who gives her the chance, however unintentionally. As she speaks of those who choose to welcome change, who do not fight what is coming, will not die along with the rest, Gwen knows this will be her only chance (to stay alive, to possibly save any survivors, to find Arthur, anything).

“I have always been loyal to you, Morgana,” she says, bowing her head a little, praying her mistress will not see the revulsion behind her eyes. “And always will be.”

Morgana seems delighted by her submission (because that is what it is), and promises that she will be safe from the monsters outside the gates. Even as they hug, Gwen steels herself. When Morgana lets go of her and moves to sit at her dressing table, Gwen follows, but doesn’t move behind her. Instead, she kneels at Morgana’s feet.

“Allow me to give proof of my loyalty, my lady?”

Before, Morgana would have taken her hands and squeezed them, assuring her that she needed no such proof. Before, Morgana would have embraced her and said that Gwen had given that proof long ago, might even have joked that Gwen’s willingness to put up with her night terrors had been more than enough assurance. Before…

Now, though, Morgana just stares down at her, her green eyes sharp and measuring. Finally, she nods, as if what Gwen is offering is merely what is due her by right. In that moment, Gwen thinks with a shudder, Morgana has never looked more like Uther.

Still, the offer has been made and accepted. She can’t back out now. 

The skin of Morgana’s legs is smooth as the silk of her finest gowns. Gwen brushes her fingers along them lightly, and then slowly pushes the skirt of Morgana’s dress up toward her hips. The other woman is wearing nothing underneath, which saves Gwen the trouble of having to deal with any further hindrances. She slowly, carefully, teasingly, kisses her way upward. Morgana’s ankles, her calves, her thighs, she lavishes attention on all of them. 

When Gwen’s tongue dips into Morgana’s center, she finds her already wet and aroused. She devotes her attention to the nub between Morgana’s legs, and elicits an immediate response, a gasp and a jerk. Morgana isn’t as unmoved as she would have herself appear. 

Gwen doesn’t let up, her tongue setting a quick and rapid rhythm that her fingers move to match. She slips one finger, then two, inside of Morgana, crooking them teasingly and trying to gain another reaction. 

Morgana tires of Gwen’s teasing quickly, and her fingers bury themselves in her curls. She holds Gwen in a tight, almost punishing, grip, grinding her hips against her lips, tongue, and fingers. Just as Morgana reaches her peak, Gwen casts her eyes upward to Morgana’s face.

The other woman’s eyes aren’t closed in pleasure. They are wide open, but they aren’t looking down at Gwen. Instead, they are straight ahead, toward the window that is in plain sight of the dressing table.

Toward the perfect view of the army that seeks to invade Camelot.

When Morgana comes, it isn’t Gwen’s name that falls off her lips.


End file.
